Chi
- Ages ▾= - 11= - Young Adult= }} - Outfits ▾= - Pajama= - Leia= }} }} |caption = |sex = Female |age = 11 |species = Demon |status = Alive |eyes = Green |hair = Redhead |relatives = Aku (father) |friends = Mimi, Demongo |occupation = Princess |residence = City of Aku}} Chi is a new major character introduced in Chapter 8 of Grim Tales. She is the princess of the City of Aku and the daughter of Aku and she also has a crush on Mimi. Grim Tales Chi first appeared in City of Aku where she was sitting on her balcony and was constantly sending messages and excuses to Mimi and for her to come over, a total of 405, who wasn't replying for some reason. Her last text was in Kanji stating 'I love you'. Chi at first believed that Mimi was mad at her for something, before being led to the conclusion that she is seeing someone else behind her back. Angry she took her frustrations out on Demongo using his head as a tension ball. Demongo is able to calm her down suggesting that she's out running errands for her father. On the subject Demongo informs Chi that HIM is waiting for her down stairs. This prompts Chi to scold Demongo for not telling her sooner and has him tend to Him while Chi finds something to wear. Demongo doesn't get the chance to announce Him's presence as Chi arrive's wearing a incredibly skimpy outfit hoping to impress Mimi, whom as it turns out is not even present. When Chi questioned Him about Mimi Him claims she's out running a personal family matter and that she's safe and sound. More to the point where Mimi is, what she is doing, and whom she is with is none of Chi's concern, reminding her that the only reason he hasn't smacked her silly yet is because she is the daughter of a good friend of his. Sufficiently angry now Chi shoots Him's hat off with her flintlock pistol, warning Him never to turn his back on her. When Chi demands to know where Mimi is a second time not only does Him call her threat, biting off the end of her pistol as well, but he questions Chi on exactly what she believes she can do to him. Luckily for Chi she is saved at the last moment by her father Aku who apologizes for her rude behavior. Taking Chi back to her room to properly address her. Realizing that Chi's depressed about something Aku adopts a couple of comical forms to cheer her up, succeeding in making her burst out in laughter. Aku then adopts a female form and helps Chi dress herself in proper clothing, during which Chi simply explained that she's concerned about Mimi. Aku sympathizes with "her" daughter but reminds her that they're royalty, violence is not their way. Furthermore without any powers of her own Chi demanding anything from someone like Him is foolish and dangerous. While her mother was combing Chi's hair she asks her if she has any suitors lined up for her, requesting Mimi as her Partner in unholy matrimony. Aku points out that is a complicated issue and is best addressed when Chi's older. While it's true that Mimi is a excellent candidate such a action would not sit well with the other demon lords, further more after her little tantrum in front of Him for the time being asking Him for his daughter's hand in marriage is out of the question. Now that her daughter is properly dressed Aku instructs Demongo to make sure Chi stays put while she has her meeting. Enraged and frustrated Chi takes her irritations out on her cell phone, claiming that she hates Mimi and doesn't care if she has "been eaten by a demonic dog, at the mercy of a ruthless witch who has stripped her of her powers, or even if she's with a boy and suggests that she rip/bite his head off." Chi slightly calmed now Demongo suggests that she try to call Mimi. Chi points out that would be a stupid thing to do, since Mimi can't talk she couldn't answer back. However Demongo points out that if Chi listens closely enough then she can hear her breathing, and then she'd at least know she's alive. When Chi calls and Mimi doesn't answer she becomes furious, accidentally transforming into a terrifying lizard like demon in the process. Chi orders Demongo to go to the Land of Tainted souls and figure out what's wrong with Mimi, Demongo trying to calm Chi down as her emotions are effecting her appearance. Looking in the mirror Chi realizes that her once dormant shape shifting powers have started to awaken, Demongo suggests she experiment a little while he attends to her errand. A few hours later Chi is eating dinner while looking at Mimi's Youtube account. Her concern for Mimi manifests itself in her hand when it transforms into Mimi's likeness, almost kissing the proxy of her friend Chi is interrupted by a call from Demongo using Mimi's phone, sending all her food flying in the process. Chi is even further enraged than before upon learning that Demongo is using the phone instead and transforms into a even more ferocious form as a consequence. Encouraged to calm down Chi picks up a kitchen knife and uses it to slash her own wrist, letting her black "blood" spill out onto the phone. Using this Chi is able to send part of herself over the phone into the Land of Tainted Souls in the form of a cat. Talking with Jeff he explains to her the whole story about what happened to Mimi and how he got into the predicament he is in now. Finishing his story Chi is left enraged by what she hears: not only did Jeff abandon his post as Mimi's protector and caregiver for two strangers but now Mimi has disappeared while on her mission to Castle Grimskull and no one's heard from her since. Chi also blames herself for not taking Mimi away from her monster of a father and to take care of her when she had the chance. Personality Chi is almost universally regarded as a spoiled brat, the end result of a pampered upbringing by her father Aku. She's also shown to have a short temper, often using her babysitter, Demongo, as a tension ball and saying things that she doesn't mean like claiming that she hates Mimi while at the same time still calling Mimi her fiance. She also claims to be dating Mimi, indicating that she is a lesbian. Despite her spoiled attitude and short temper, she is shown to be quite creative and intelligent, mastering shape shifting only a few hours after discovering her power, being able to send a small portion of herself to HIM's domain via her cellphone in the form of a cat while her real body is still in her room, even amazing Demongo who himself thinks that maybe she's not just a spoiled brat after all. She's also shown to be extremely lonely, after not seeing or talking to Mimi for a few days she relentlessly text her trying to get her attention. Chi's short temper can lead her to picking fights with fighter's out of her league, Him being a chief example, showing that she's also rash and tends to jump to conclusions. She also has a huge appetite, often spurred on by depression. Unlike Mimi's relationship with her father HIM, Chi loves and has a good relationship with her father Aku, and she can talk to him about pretty much anything. To telling him that she misses Mimi; to asking him to have Mimi be able to marry her. Appearance Her body is completely black, just like Aku, only that she does have a pale humanoid face; most likely a mask. She has the same spikes sticking out of her head, only being four instead of six, though. She has very long fiery red hair that reaches her knees in a similar style to Blossom's hair, with bangs and two long tendrils departed from the rest of her hair. Her teeth are the same as her father, all her canines are very long, and the bottom two point outside so she can still close her mouth. Her eyes are bright green with black, almost gear like surroundings. Her eyebrows, like her father, are flaming orange. She wears a pink kimono, with darker pink trimmings covered in rectangular swirl designs. Her head is adorned with a pink waterlily along with two long strings attached to two of the spikes on her head, ending in red plumps. She is also seen with a short kimono, much like her long one, with golden shoulder gauntlets. Her kimono is tied with red ribbon into a bow clipped on by a circular gold platting with a white fan fading out of it. She also wears pink socks with sandals, a gold bracelet and has red fingernails. Chi has also worn numerous assortments of clothing in advertisments on billboards all across the City of Aku. For the AKU Heuer billboard she was seen wearing an orange turtleneck similar to Velma from Scooby Doo and silver Heaur watch, for the Akucci billboard she is seen wearing a light blue miniskirt, navy blue top a white jacket and golden hoop earrings, for the Aku-Cola billboard she is seen wearing a pink bikini suit similar to what Mimi wore on her deleted Facebook page. Powers and Abilities According to Aku, Chi's powers haven't fully developed yet, however, during the course of the chapter, it is revealed that her powers have started developing. Like her father, she is able to shape-shift, but since she has only recently acquired them, the full extent of them is still unknown. Chi's powers are greatly affected by her emotions, like rage, sorrow, and her love for Mimi. For example, when getting extremely angry at Mimi, she unknowingly transformed into a black creature with a flaming tail, green eyes, a snout, and sharp incisors. Since she is very new at this, her servant, Demongo advised her to experiment with her new abilities. For example she is able to send part of herself over a phone signal in the vein of limited teleportation. She controls the part the sent through the phone while the rest of her body is waiting on the other side. She is even able to fully control, and shapeshift in her cat vessel. According to Demongo Chi's level of mastery over the shape shifting arts within only a few hours of acquiring them is extremely impressive, and implies that she is "more than just a spoiled brat." She has also shown to be a capable marksmen, shooting a bullet through HIM's cowboy hat right in the middle. She did this with her own personalized gun, which is gold and pink in color. Quotes Chi/Quotes Gallery For this subject's gallery, see Chi/Gallery. Trivia *Before the confirmation of her name she was often called Aku Girl and Dark Blossom. *The deleted photo of Mimi wearing a pink bikini suit, might be a bikini she got from Chi, who is shown wearing it in one of her advertisements. *Chi has her own Facebook page, Chi on Facebook. *Chi is the third princess shown in the series. Fourth if you count the non-canon Daniela Phantom. *The outfit Chi wears at HIM's visit is based on the outfit Princess Leia wore when chained by Jubba the Hut. **It's also a reference to the many Star Wars references in Samurai Jack. *Chi's texts to Mimi in page 10 of Chapter 8 is a obvious reference to the events of Chapter 7: **Eaten by a Hell Hound refers to Cerberus, whom tried and failed to eat Mimi. **The witch in question would be referring to Mandy whom as Chi said ripped Mimi's Devil Essence out via the Pentagram Generators. **Thirdly the boy whom Chi suggested Mimi rip/bite the head off of would be Grim Jr. whom Mimi actually ripped/bit the head off of. *It seems that Chi can speak Japanese as seen in her 'I love you' text, which was written in kanji, and her 'Sugoi'(amazing) comment after the appearance of her powers. **Given the fact that Aku is Japanese it's possible that Chi is also ethnically Japanese and speaks English as a second language. *Chi has been classified as a 'Yandere' girl. Yandere is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving, caring, and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) they really, truly like and care for a lot before their romantic devotion becomes mentally destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality. *Chi has shown to give in to three sins; Gluttony, shown in her huge appetite, Lust, for Mimi, and Wrath, getting towards Demongo while he hasn't done anything wrong. *Chi looks a lot like Blossom and Berserk, which is ironic considering she looks more like them than Mimi, who is Blossom's daughter. It may be a hint of who her mother is. However, being Mimi's age, it is unlikely that Chi would be Blossom's daughter. *After sending herself to HIM's place via her cellphone, Chi explains that she got the idea from Samara from the movie The Ring, tellsing that if Samara could teleport from her well to the other side of a TV, she herself could do as much using her cellphone and her blood. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Demon Category:Princess Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Mythical Creature Category:Featured Category:Kids Down Below